


Inversione in the End

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota





	Inversione in the End

把黄濑抱紧在自己怀里，青峰吸了口气，既紧张又兴奋。黄濑的两条腿搭在青峰双腿之间，黑白穿插着竟然莫名多了一丝色情。青峰故意分开黄濑的双腿，黄濑胯部的性器粉嫩粉嫩的像是出生婴儿的肤色，相比之下青峰自己的到狰狞了许多。青峰不由自主地把手伸到黄濑胯下，黄濑那里软趴趴地贴着大腿，形状很漂亮。

照顾着黄濑前面的同时青峰也在黄濑身后帮他扩张，刚深入一只手指时黄濑似乎感觉到了异样扭了扭身似乎在说这样不舒服。可青峰并没有如黄濑所愿把手抽出来而是在黄濑内里努力摸索寻找着书上说的能让黄濑舒服的那点。

青峰偶然间摸到了一个凸起便往上按了一下，没想到醉酒的黄濑竟然呻吟了出来。青峰兴奋地抱着黄濑不停地吻着黄濑红艳的嘴唇，他按住黄濑的下巴使得黄濑只能乖乖张嘴让青峰霸道的舌头插入口中随心所欲地扫荡。因为胯下、后穴和口腔的三重刺激再加上黄濑平时也很少自慰，结果青峰只是稍稍摸了几下黄濑就瞬间缴械投降了。

因为射过一次黄濑的身体放松了很多，后穴也慢慢吞下了青峰的三根手指。高潮过后黄濑全身无力，虽然后穴被入侵的感觉很难受但黄濑没有余力反抗只能哼哼唧唧的发出不舒服的声音。青峰也不想折磨黄濑，可准备工作不能马虎，毕竟这算是一次未经过黄濑同意的性行为，青峰可不能把黄濑弄伤。

浴室里有准备好洗肠器和润滑剂，就放在浴池上方的架子上，昨天黄濑看见了还打哈哈说“小青峰不是准备带女孩子来家里面玩吧？”青峰听出了黄濑的醋意，他回道，“你一直在我身边，可看过我碰女人了？说是用在你身上更可信不是？”黄濑闻言脸瞬间红了，在青峰没发现之前就冲出了浴室。

在黄濑内里扩张了好一阵，黄濑的身子已经完全放松下来了。青峰迷恋地嗅着黄濑身上的味道，他在想要不要在浴池里来一发？黄濑因为青峰舒服的爱抚全身都软塌塌地贴在青峰身上，唇角上扬的弧度像是很满意青峰的服务。

青峰盯着那张白皙得过分的脸，真的爱黄濑爱的太深了。

怕在浴池里做水温下降黄濑会感冒，青峰忍着强烈的欲望把黄濑从浴池里抱出来走到了卧室。黄濑乖乖地趴在青峰怀里，他们两人就光溜溜地从浴室走到了卧室。把黄濑放平在床上，青峰做了三次深呼吸，他有点紧张。

“小青峰~”黄濑似乎在梦呓，叫的是青峰的名字。

青峰闻言轻轻地压在黄濑身上，黄濑满意地抱着青峰，“小青峰好温暖。”

身下的是黄濑。

黄濑真香。

身下的性器胀的很痛，在浴室里抱着黄濑时就早已经立起来了。青峰从黄濑的侧脸开始亲吻，小心翼翼地像在吻一件价值连城的艺术品。琐碎的吻顺着黄濑细长白皙的脖子移到两处锁骨，黄濑的锁骨很凸出，青峰一度以为是黄濑太瘦了的缘故。之后是胸前的两点红樱，黄濑的乳头很小巧，镶嵌在漂亮的胸肌上像是玉石上的红宝石一般。

青峰一口含住了黄濑的左乳乳头，心跳简直要炸掉了。

胸上异样却又舒服的感觉让黄濑别扭地扭了扭身子，他无意识地环住了青峰的脖子微微挺胸，就是这无意识的举动让青峰含黄濑的乳头更深了。

青峰把手探入黄濑的小穴中，因为在浴室里扩张过很顺利的就进去了。青峰把黄濑扶起来让他跨坐在自己身上，他揽住怀里的腰同黄濑交换了一个深吻，晚上聚会时的那个吻回味无穷青峰早想再试试了。青峰用力地吸吮着黄濑的双唇，舌头探入的一瞬就同黄濑的舌纠缠起来。黄濑那蜜色的眸子微微睁开，青峰以为黄濑醒来了。不知是酒精作用还是其他什么原因，黄濑竟然收紧了胳膊强烈地回吻着青峰。

青峰低头看了一眼，黄濑粉嫩的性器也兴奋起来了，黄濑不耐烦地摆动着臀部有一下没一下地蹭着青峰的性器。

青峰的嗓子因为性欲被抑制地太久而沙哑起来，“凉太，我要你。”

说罢青峰就托起黄濑的臀部对准自己剑拔弩张的性器让黄濑坐下来。

“嗯……”黄濑皱紧了眉头，内里被这么粗大炙热的东西侵犯还是第一次。他把头埋进青峰的肩窝里，双手紧紧地环住了青峰的腰。

简直太舒服了！

黄濑的后穴十分紧致，紧紧咬住青峰的性器不说，肠壁还不停地收缩按压着青峰紫黑的性器。

这种又压抑又舒服的感觉简直要让青峰疯掉了！

肩上的黄濑似乎是适应了这异样的感觉，呼吸变得平稳许多。扶住黄濑的腰，青峰慢慢抬起黄濑的身子。青峰在浴室里就用手找好了黄濑内里的凸起，他不怀好意地使劲往黄濑那点顶去。

“啊……”被青峰戳到了奇怪的一点黄濑不由自主地向后仰头，舒服的黄濑身体都软下来了。

青峰满意地看着黄濑乖乖趴在自己胸口喘息，粉嫩的性器顶端冒出了乳白色的精液。青峰的手从黄濑的侧腰滑到了臀部，他凭借有力的手臂托起黄濑的身子用力插了几个来回，因为次次戳到那点使得黄濑缩在他怀里努力压抑着呻吟声。

黄濑内里收缩的更紧了，青峰感觉性器都要炸开了一般舒服到想立刻射出来。青峰担心安全套会被摩擦露了，赶紧加快了插入黄濑的频率。黄濑身体已经软到只能依靠青峰的支撑才不至于倒下的地步了，眼角因为快感泛出了泪水。

青峰把黄濑扑到，把他修长细腻的双腿缠到自己腰上，和黄濑接吻的同时加快了抽插的速度，床单早就因为两人激烈的缠绵凌乱成一片了。

“哈……”黄濑射出来的那一瞬竟然收紧了小穴，这一举动青峰完全招架不住便将一大股精液全射进黄濑身体里了。

幸亏带了安全套，青峰想。

由于黄濑这是第一次做青峰不想黄濑生病或是后穴出血便忍着想再来一次的强烈欲望把黄濑抱进浴室清理了身子，青峰把黄濑抱进了自己的卧室。

看着黄濑安静的睡颜青峰满足的在他额头上落下了一个吻，明天就要开始耍无赖了，为了他和黄濑以后的幸福。


End file.
